Shandom Book meme!
by ladyevel
Summary: Just a random meme I did and felt like posting,if you're a Shanster too I suggest you try it-it's fun! :3


_**Write 12 characters from your chosen fandom, in no particular order:**_

**1. **Larten Crepsley.

**2. **Gavner Purl.

**3. **Harkat Mulds.

**4. **Vancha March.

**5. **Evra Von.

**6. **Mr. Tall.

**7. **Evanna.

**8. **Darren Shan.

**9. **Gannen.

**10. **Mika Ver Leth.

**11. **Paris Skyle.

**12. **Seba Nile.

(The list could go on and on for me-I like pretty much EVERY character in the CDF series; they're all cool and intriguing in their own ways!:)

_**Have you ever read a six/eleven before?**_

Mr. Tall/Paris Skyle? God, I hope not, I think my eyeballs would actually throw-up..!

_**Is four hot?**_

Vancha? Definitely hot,but he'd hafta take a shower a little more often in my opinion.

_**What would happen if twelve and eight started going out?**_

Seba Nile/Darren Shan? Ummm, I'm not even gonna answer that...too screwed up,in my opinion...

_**Do you recall any fics about nine?**_

Gannen? Well, yes and no. I've read some fics with him in 'em but not enough in my opinion,because he's an awesome character...! :P

_**Would two and six make a good cou**__**ple?**_

Gavner and Mr. Tall...I don't think so...

_**Five/nine or Five/ten?**_

Evra/Gannen or Evra/Mika Ver Leth?...*Nosebleeds* EVRA/GANNEN FTW! That'd be H~O~T!

_**What would happen if seven walked in on two and eight making out?**_

Evanna walked in on Gavner and Darren making out? HMMNN,She'd probably roll her eyes and walk away,or maybe pull Gavner aside and let him have it for making out with such a young vamp...

_**Make up a summary for a three/ten fic.**_

Harkat and Mika. UGH.

On a rainy day at vampire mountain after Darren's death,a rather depressed Mika goes looking for Harkat only to stumble across him trying to hang himself. Will Mika be able to save his friend and tell him his true feelings?

_**Is there anything such as a one/eight story?**_

Larten/Darren…? Yup,plenty,some of them are BADLY written but there are some really steamy ones...hehe,I'm such a freaking perv... :3

_**Make a title for a seven/twelve comfort fic.**_

Evanna/Seba...? 'Magical words'.

_**Do any of your friends read three fics?**_

Harkat Mulds? Nope! None of my friends in RL read fanfiction...even though I've tried and tried they just won't,I can't even get my BFF to read my current fanfic... *Depressed face* T.T

_**Do any of your friends read draw eleven?**_

Paris? Nope...

_**Two/ten/five?**_

Gavner/Mika/Evra?...Sorta messed up, but I can see it happening with my crazy perverted brain! :P

_**What might ten scream in a moment of passion?**_

Mika? *shrugs* IDK...

_**If you wrote a song fic about eight, what would you use?**_

Darren~ Linkin Park, 'Numb'. I think it really fits the fact that Darren slowly changes as the series progresses. :D

_**If you wrote a one/six/twelve, what would be the warning?**_

Larten Crepsley/Mr, Tall/Seba Nile…[WARNING: Excess disturbing smut-DON'T READ!]

_**What is a good pick up line for ten to use on two?**_

_****_Mika: Elephant boxers are _SEXY_..! *Winks*

Gavner: ... O.o

_**One and eight are in a happy relationship, until five runs off with nine. After eight dumps one for twelve, six gets upset and retaliates by dating eleven. Alone and broken hearted, one travels in search of a friend. Finally, one meets four and seven. The three meet ten, who tells them to search for love. Four finds three, seven gets eleven, but now one is stuck in a never ending love triangle with two and six. Five and Nine live happily ever after.**_

Larten and Darren are in a happy relationship,until Evra runs off with Gannen. After Darren dumps Larten for Seba,Mr. Tall gets upset and retalilates by dating Paris. Alone and broken-hearted,Larten travels in search of a friend. Finally,one meets Vancha and Evanna. The three meet Mika,who tells them to search for love. Vancha finds Harkat,Evanna gets Paris,but now Larten is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with Gavner and Mr. Tall. **(A/N: NOOOOOOOOOO!)** Evra and Gannen live happily ever after.

_**What would the title of this be?**_

'Inside the mind of a crazy fangirl.'

_**Genre?**_

'M'. Come on, it has lots of Yaoi. Don't tell me you didn't expect it.

**Wow. That was fun! And random :P**


End file.
